


A Nidoking and his peasant

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, M/M, Pokephilia, Xenophilia, Xenozoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: What's a poor man to do when he want some action and can't be bothered to trawl the sea of men?





	A Nidoking and his peasant

”Poke-Prostitution, you’re talking with Vicky. How may I help you?”

“Hello, my name is Adam, I’d like to use your services.”

Adam brought his fingers up to his mouth and started nibbling at the nails, his eyes darting about the empty room.

“Of course, what kind of service were you thinking, sir?”

“Uhm, I was thinking someone who could dominate me. Someone, uhm, big and feisty, who could really fuck me into the mattress. A male.”

A moment’s silence, the sound of a mouse clicking rapidly on the other end.

“Of course, sir. Do you want to know who we’re sending?”

Now it was Adam’s time to be quiet. Did he want to know, or did he want a surprise? This was the first time he had ever used this kind of services, might as well make the most of it.

“Uhm, no, no thank you, surprise me.”

“Of course, sir,” you could hear the other woman smile into the phone, “now I just need your address.”

Adam gave Vicky her address and the call ended.

Now the nervousness really got to him. He had done it. He had really called Poke-Prostitution and ordered a Pokémon to… to fuck him.

This was so unlike him! He laughed nervously to himself and sat down on the couch, crossing his legs and continuing to bite his nails.

The woman on the phone had said it would take about half an hour for the Pokémon to get to his address, meaning he had time to take a quick shower – although he had already done that today – or he could maybe clean the place up a bit.

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

So that’s what he did. He ran the vacuum cleaner over the wooden floor, did the dishes – there weren’t many, but he needed to busy himself – and even moved the furniture around a bit.

By the time he was finished, there was still five minutes left till the estimated arrival of his secret date.

But then he heard a heavy knock on the door, and his heart skipped a beat.

“Y-yeah, be right there!” he called and vaulted the couch to get to the door as quickly as possible. When he reached it, his heart was thumping aggressively against his ribcage, and he had to take a moment with his hand on the doorknob to collect himself.

Another knock.

He opened the door.

There stood his date. Partner. Fuck buddy. Whatever one wanted to call it.

It was a Nidoking. Big and buff, with beautifully polished skin, claws and the singular nail on each foot. The pointy, jagged teeth were white as snow, and his lips curled upwards in a smile. It was gruesome, but for some reason, Adam couldn’t care less.

It was sexy and made his knees weak.

“C-come on in,” he stammered and opened the door wider, stepping to the side to allow him inside. He walked inside, and before Adam had a chance to close the door, Nidoking did so with his magnificent, powerful tail, slamming the door shut.

They stood in front of each other for a few seconds, Nidoking staring at his customer, before the Pokémon moved to the couch where he sat down – nearly making the couch bend in half – and petted the space beside him.

“Okay,” Adam said and moved over to his date, sitting beside him and purposefully doing so close enough that their legs touched.

“You, uhm, you look wonderful,” he mumbled and stroked the strong arm beside him, looking up and down the majestic Pokémon. It was a bit weird to compliment a creature who he wasn’t entirely sure understood what he said and definitely couldn’t say anything _he_ would understand.

Nidoking growled and leaned in so their faces were mere inches from each other. It would be terrifying if Adam wasn’t already so turned on, what with the sharp teeth, narrow eyes and big, spiky ears. But as it was, Adam was loving all of the features of his date, and he reached up to stroke his jaw with an affectionate hum.

“Do you, uhh, do you _kiss_ during this sort of… thing?” Adam asked softly, his gaze lifting to meet Nidoking’s narrow, brown-red eyes, and Nidoking answered by pressing his lips against Adam’s.

“Oh,” he sighed and pressed into the kiss, his lips parting slightly to allow his tongue to lick at his partner’s lips, and Nidoking mirrored the action, making Adam moan softly.

He broke the kiss, but the Pokémon wasn’t having none of it – he grabbed Adam by the waist and pulled him onto his lap where he locked Adam in a powerful grip and kissed him again, this time roughly and insistently.

His tongue immediately pushed out to meet Nidoking’s much rougher and more dominant one, and it quickly turned into outright tongue-fucking as Nidoking thrust his tongue into Adam’s mouth and slightly down his throat, making him gasp and moan and practically _melt_ against the big Pokémon.

Adam curled his fingers against the big plates on the Pokémon’s chest and arched his back, eager to get as close to his partner as possible.

“Ah!”

Pointy teeth tugged at his lips and tongue, but Adam didn’t mind it – in fact, he might be loving it a tad too much – and the powerful tugs made him gasp and shiver as a chill ran up his spine.

Nidoking growled and tightened the grip on the human, almost crushing him, and Adam sighed deeply, bringing his knees up on either side of the Pokémon to wrap his legs around his waist.

The kiss continued for a while – exactly how long, Adam had no idea – and Adam’s body temperature steadily rose until he felt like he was going to sweat himself to death.

“H-hey, let me, ah, let me get undressed,” he whispered against Nidoking’s lips and pulled back, struggling a bit to get out of the powerful grip, and quickly got out of his clothes.

He got rid of his pants and boxers first, and it came as no surprise to him that his cock was almost fully erect already. He took it in hand and stroked himself with a lot of moaning and groaning, to which Nidoking growled.

Then his shirt was off, and the chilly air made his skin erupt in goosebumps.

He shivered and moved towards the Pokémon, sitting on his lap again and pressing close against him, loving the heat that radiated off of him.

“How do you… I mean, I can’t _see_ your cock,” Adam mumbled and felt embarrassment creep into his cheeks, “is it, like, hidden within your body?”

Nidoking growled again, this time in a more affirmative manner, and pushed Adam back and away only to press his head down between his powerful thighs where a small opening could be found beneath the hard plates and just a bit lower on the beginning of the tail.

“Oh, so it unsheathes when you’re properly aroused?” Adam asked and looked up at his partner who nodded and growled lowly, pressing his face closer against the opening.

Adam could take a hint.

He moaned at the rough handling and did as he was asked to do – he leant forward enough to lick the small opening, first with the tip of his tongue and then with broad licks that had the Pokémon snarling and leaning heavier back into the couch. His hand pressed down on Adam’s head, and the claws dug slightly into his scalp, only spurring the human on.

Adam sighed and pressed his face closer against the opening, licking and kissing it sloppily and with plenty of saliva to stimulate the otherwise rough scales that surrounded it.

The flat of his tongue smothered saliva against the opening, and Adam moaned as he licked the soft skin, tasting faintly of dirt and grime but it didn’t bother him in the slightest.

In fact, he was so into it that he was almost – _almost_ – disappointed when Nidoking’s cock started appearing and quickly grew to its full size as Adam continued licking and sucking the cock in front of him.

Once fully erect, Adam realized how big it actually was, and what a tight fit it would be. Adam wasn’t exactly a virgin and had tried his fair share of guys, but none of them could boast of having a cock like this Pokémon had.

It was big and thick, with ridges and small spikes all over the shaft which most likely ensured that it would stay properly within his partner. The tip was slightly flat and encircled with small spikes as well. The balls were heavy and full and were a good handful.

“Oh fuck,” Adam moaned and squeezed the balls gently, mentally jotting down that it made his partner roar loudly and buck his hips upwards in a surprisingly human way.

He began stroking the massive cock and noted with delight that the spikes were very soft and malleable. So they – most likely – wouldn’t hurt when it came to fucking.

Which hopefully would come soon.

Adam was fully erect and felt ready, but knew that he would need a lot of preparation in order for Nidoking’s cock to fit without hurting too much.

So, he began.

He used one hand to stroke the cock in front of him while he sucked on the digits of his other, moaning and groaning softly as he imagined all the things that Nidoking could do to him.

Right now, though, Nidoking seemed to be busy with enjoying the ministrations. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open, his breath coming in short sharp puffs of air as his one hand was still in Adam’s hair, claws digging into his scalp and making sure he stayed where Nidoking wanted.

The Pokémon growled lowly and thrust his hips upwards to get as much friction as possible from Adam’s hand, which couldn’t reach around the cock properly, and so he had to twist his wrist every now and then to ensure that all of the cock got the same amount of attention.

“You like that, huh?” he cooed to the big Pokémon and sucked loudly on his fingers, making sure that Nidoking saw and heard it all.

Deeming his work good enough, he moved his hand to his hole and circled it with a finger before relaxing his muscles to let the finger slide in, and he moaned shakily and quickly started thrusting the finger in and out while stroking Nidoking’s cock eagerly, occasionally letting go to play with the enormous balls.

It didn’t take long before Adam was slick enough that he could add another finger, and he did so with a series of whines and moans.

Then he leaned in to lick at the cock, and it, much like the opening, also tasted like dirt and grime and the slightest hint of something… indescribable. It made his tongue tingle the slightest bit, and he moaned as he let his tongue work the small spikes that encircled the head before taking the cock in his mouth.

The spikes quickly gave way as he swallowed down the cock the best he could while thrusting two fingers in and out of his ass, moaning and sighing and whimpering in pleasure.

All of a sudden, Nidoking uttered his cry and pushed Adam back on the cold, wooden floor, causing another chill to run up his spine.

“W-what are you-“

But he never got to say anymore – Nidoking had decided that he was ready.

The Pokémon manhandled Adam into getting on his hands and knees, with his legs spread widely, and leaned up over the human until his enormous cock was rubbing against Adam’s hole, already slick with saliva and now getting even wetter with the pre-cum from Nidoking’s cock.

“Ah, wait, wait, I’m not---“

But Nidoking wasn’t waiting.

He guided his cock to Adam’s hole and rolled his hips to press inside his human partner with a loud cry, arms locked tightly around his narrow waist, and thrust hard forward.

Adam gasped loudly but bit back a pained whimper, instead forcing himself to relax his muscles to let Nidoking inside. It took a lot of self-control, but he managed to do it, and then it just felt so, _so_ good.

The intrusion was painful in the beginning, but as Adam managed to relax, the pain gave way for pleasure, and he sighed deeply and put one hand on Nidoking’s arm, searching for leverage, and spread his legs wider.

“G-give me a moment, baby,” he whispered, but the Pokémon wasn’t having none of it. Instead, he decided to thrust hard forward again, and from then on, the rhythm was set.

The pace was rough and fast and had Adam gasping and moaning and clawing at Nidoking’s arm – whether he sought to actually _do_ anything was unclear – and at one point, the thrusting got so intense that tears started forming in the corners of Adam’s eyes.

It wasn’t uncomfortable, it was just so goddamn intense and overwhelming.

And maybe a tad painful, still. After all, it was a pretty big cock, and he hadn’t had the proper amount of time to prepare himself.

But Nidoking kept thrusting, rough and fast and painful, and Adam grabbed his arm with both of his own hands, letting his cock bob between his legs.

Even without getting it touched, Adam could feel the familiar tightness in his stomach, like a warm coil being wound up in his lower abdomen. It was amazing, and he moaned loudly, clutching the Pokémon’s arm tightly and hanging on for dear life.

“Baby, baby,” he panted and started pushing back against the Pokémon, hoping to match the rhythm but  instead ended up disrupting it, much to the Nidoking’s dismay.

For his – fruitless – efforts, he was bit in the nape of his neck and received a loud snarl that seemed to echo in his head.

He whimpered, and his ass clenched around the cock, and Nidoking bit harder down on the soft skin, making Adam whimper again and bow his head forward to allow the Pokémon better access.

If the swishing tail and low growl were anything to go by, it was a clever move that earned him the right to shift his legs a bit, and when he did so, the cock also shifted, and the tip was pressed against the perfect spot within him, and he made a sound he wasn’t particularly proud of.

“F-fuck, do that again, baby,” he whined and pushed back against his partner, desperately trying to chase the feeling.

Nidoking, in return, roared loudly and sped up the rhythm so it was relentless and bordering on too painful to be pleasurable, but he did know how to use his equipment.

He let go of Adam’s neck to instead lick the bitten spot. There was no blood – at least it didn’t feel like there was any – but it was nice all the same.

And then, _finally_ , Nidoking found a way to hit the sweet spot with each thrust, and Adam was in ecstasy.

“Fuck, fuck, like that, oh fuck,” he moaned and panted, each word following a powerful thrust. For every time Nidoking hit the right spot, it was like stars appeared behind his eyes, and the most wonderful jolts of arousal and warmth shot up his spine before running down again and making his cock throb and jerk.

Adam wanted to touch himself but he had to use both hands to hang onto the Nidoking, so it looked like he had to come from his cock alone.

Not that that was a problem, he had done it many times before. It was always something special, and it no doubt was something special with a Pokémon too.

With each relentless thrust, his orgasm crept closer and closer, and it didn’t take long before he was a whining, panting mess that could barely form a coherent sentence.

“B-baby, I’m gonna---“ but Adam didn’t get much further than that, his word cut off by being bitten in the nape of his neck again, this time much harder and most certainly drawing blood.

That was what made him tumble over the edge.

He came, cock untouched, with a cry that was no doubt audible to his neighbors, and his ass’ clenches seemed to spur on Nidoking enough to come as well. The tightness in his stomach came undone and he felt light as a feather, his jaws slack and eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Nidoking came with his loud trademark cry and slammed deep inside Adam as he came, and suddenly the spikes got much more prominent and not malleable at all. In fact, they were now hard and unyielding, and when Adam tried to shift a bit, agony shot up his back, and he whimpered loudly and stayed still for the remainder of the intercourse.

Cum shot deep into him, and there was so much of it he didn’t think he could take it all, but when Nidoking pulled back and away, the spikes got malleable and soft again, and only a few drops of cum slid down his thighs, making him shiver.

Coming down from his high, Adam sighed shakily.

“Holy shit,” he whispered before laughing softly to himself, “you really were worth every penny.”

Nidoking, looking rather pleased with himself, growled lowly and leaned in to lick at the bloody bitemarks. Adam shivered and moaned, though also giggling as that particular spot was very ticklish when it wasn’t being touched sexually.

“Alright, the, uhm, money is in an envelope by the fireplace,” Adam said, a bit embarrassed about the fact that he had just had paid sex with a Pokémon, but hell if he wouldn’t recommend this Nidoking to everyone who asked him.

Which, granted, wouldn’t be many, but hey!

Nidoking nodded and walked over to grab the envelope before heading for the door.

“Uhm, it’s been, it’s been a great time.”

Nidoking nodded again and growled a bit (agreeing?), looking back at Adam who, with a lot of wincing, made his way to the bathroom.

“I hope I’ll see you again?”

Once more, the drill Pokémon nodded before uttering a final growl, then exited the apartment to let Adam take his, much needed, shower.


End file.
